gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Broker
Radio Broker is a radio station appearing in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''Episodes from Liberty City''. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading ''The Lost and Damned'' for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station to include all songs. The DJ on this station is Juliette Lewis. Tracklist Exclusive for 'Grand Theft Auto IV *The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) *Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) *Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) *LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) *The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) *Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) *Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) *The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) *Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) *Teenager - "Pony" (2006) *Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) *White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) *Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) *The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) *The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) *Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) *Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) *Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) *!!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) '''Exclusive for 'The Lost and Damned *Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) *Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) *Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2008) *Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) *Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) *Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" *Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) *FoxyLane - "Command" *Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) *Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" *The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) *The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" Deleted songs *The Virgins - "One Week of Danger" (2008) *Celebration - "Fly the Fly" (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007) *Datarock - "Computer Camp Love" (2005) *The Go! Team - "Junior Kickstart" (2003) *Greenskeepers - "Lotion" (2005) *UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - "Restless" (2007) *VHS or Beta- "Burn It All Down" (2007) *Blonde Acid Cult - "Calypso" *Free Blood - "Quick and Painful" (2007) *The Carps - "Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls)" (2008) *The Carps - "Veronica Belmont" (2008) *TK Webb & The Visions - "Shame" (2008) *Scissors for Lefty - "Consumption Junction" (2008) *The Soft Pack - "Nightlife" (2009) *Foxylane - "Same Shirt" (2007) *Kudu - "Give Me Your Head" *Tame Impala - "Half-Full Glass of Wine" (2008) *The Bronx - "Knifeman" (2008) Trivia *"Borderline" by Freeland anachronistically appears in the game as it was released in 2009, despite the game's storylines taking place in 2008. *This is the favourite radio station of Mori and Brucie Kibbutz. *The song "Inside The Cage" by Juliette and the Licks plays in the credits for GTA IV. *This station plays at the Express Car Service depot. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, if Luis is in a Taxi and asks the driver to switch to this station, he will refer to it as "The hipster rock station." *This station plays inside both Memory Lanes bowling alleys in The Lost and Damned. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack:'' GTA IV ''Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack:' TBoGT/TLAD See Also * Radio X, an radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays Alternative rock. *Radio Mirror Park, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that also plays "hipster music", but in the form of Indietronica, Electropop & New Wave, and plays another song by !!!. * Vinewood Boulevard Radio, another radio station in GTA V that plays indie rock and alternative but mainly garage rock and a little grunge rock. Navigation de:Radio Broker es:Radio Broker nl:Radio Broker pl:Radio Broker Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Alternative Stations